Dad's Birthday
by TigressLuver
Summary: This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! It's Dad's birthday and Phineas and Ferb try to make the best Birthday card ever! meanwhile Candace tries to bust them as usual and Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a weird plan rated K
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic Enjoy!!!

The summer's sun was blistering hot, singing everything that wasn't protected by shade. Underneath a tree sat our favorite boys, Phineas and Ferb Flynn.

"Man it's so hot!" Phineas whined as he shaded his eyes from the harmful rays.

Ferb didn't say anything as usual.

"Hello boys." Their Dad greeted.

"Hey Dad." Phineas said.

"Well, me and your Mom are off to the grocery store." He explained.

"Today is a very special day." Their Mom said.

Candace rushed over from her room, with her trusty cell phone.

"Does that mean I'm in charge?" She asked.

Her Mom sighed. "Yes Candace you're in charge." She said.

"Booya!! I've got my eye on you two." She threatened and raced back to her room.

"Well see you boys in a few." Their Dad said and hopped into the car, it wasn't long until they drove away from home.

"Hey Ferb, do you know what today is?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded his head in disagreement.

"What is making today so special?" Phineas wondered.

Candace over heard their conversation and raced back down from her room.

"You really don't know what today is?" She asked in concern.

"No, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Dad." Phineas said.

"Ha! This is my chance to come up with a better gift! Since you guys almost ruined Mom's Birthday for me." Candace gloated; she didn't even realized what she had done.

"Ferb, its Dad's Birthday!" Phineas yelled in surprise.

"Oh darn." Candace said shamefully.

"Don't worry Candace we won't ruin your moment." Phineas said.

"Yeah you won't because I already finished the greatest card in history!" She said.

"We should make a card too." Phineas suggested.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Do whatever you want." Candace said. "But if you do anything out of the ordinary I will be ready to bust you."

"Ok Candace." Phineas said. "Hey where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry was on the other side of the house, he put on his hat and leaned against the wall, it flipped over and sent him falling down a tube which led him to his secret hideout, he landed on his chair and the large screen turned on.

"Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has found a new hideout, underneath a carnival such a weird place to be under isn't it?"

Perry gave him a blank look.

"We need you to head on over there and figure out what he's doing, and put a stop to it." He ordered.

Perry's chair flipped over and dropped him below the room, leading him to his vehicle.

* * *

Isabella came over to the fence and saw something large under a sheet. "Hey Phineas, Hey Ferb, watcha doin?" She asked.

"Building a laser." Phineas said.

"Sounds cool!" Isabella complimented.

"Thanks, we've never done anything like this before." Phineas said.

"What does it do?" Isabella asked.

"Well since it's Dads Birthday, we decided to make him a card." Phineas said.

"That's nice." Isabella said.

"On the moon!!!" Phineas barked.

"Wow really??!? That's over the top!" Isabella cheered.

"Since tonight is the full moon we have decided to make the card on the moon, we just simply flip the switch and Ferb will start drawing this design on the moon's surface, thus making it completely visible to everyone at the party." Phineas said as he showed her the rough draft of the card.

"I can't wait to see it!" Isabella said.

"Neither can I." Phineas said.

* * *

HAVE TO STOP HERE!

HOW'S THAT FOR A BEGINNING?

CHEERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Perry busted through Doofenshmirtz's window, which seemed to be underground.

"'Ahh Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to drop by." Doofenshmirtz greeted.

Suddenly a chair rose from the ground strapping Perry in place.

"Now that I have your attention, you see I'm under a carnival correct?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry just looked at him.

"Well earlier today I decided to take a break from evil and go to the carnival, you see there is this new ride call the Spine Crusher and Vanessa has always wanted to ride it. So we went together to the line and then some tall guy said I was too short to ride! I mean do I look short to you?" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry kept on looking.

"And Vanessa got to go in I mean how wack is that? Any who I've been called short all my life, in preschool, all the way through grade school, in college, and from some random guy down the street a few days ago, so I have created the Shrink-Inator-Inator! To give all those people a taste of their own medicine!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry tried to break out but it was no use, the ropes were too strong, almost like metal.

"Foolish Perry the Platypus! Before you can even escape I will launch my Shrink-Inator tonight and shrink every citizen in the Tristate area!" Doofenshmirtz cackled.

* * *

Sunset was appearing soon and Candace was still on her Phone talking to Stacy, but it was impossible to hear what she was saying with all the noise going on in the backyard.

"Hold on Stacy." Candace said.

She peered out the window and saw Phineas and Ferb drawing something in the sky (the moon was showing up).

"What are you two doing down there?!" Candace asked.

"Oh hey Candace! Were making Dad's card wanna help?" Phineas asked.

"No! How are you making a card with that huge laser?!" Candace asked.

"It's hard but we'll get through it." Phineas said.

Ferb continued doodling on the moon.

"I'm telling Mom!" Candace announced.

"Ok tell her I said hi." Phineas said.

"Stacy I'll call you back." She said then hung up quickly dialed her mom's number and waited for her to answer.

* * *

"I can't seem to decide." Lawrence said.

They were both at the store figuring out on what to buy for the party they were having that night.

"Linda darling should we get the shrimp platter or the platter with chicken wings?" Lawrence asked.

"Let's get both." She said before she was interrupted by her cell phone. "That must be Candace." She guessed, she answered it.

"Hello Candace." Linda greeted.

* * *

"Mom you have to get here quick! Phineas and Ferb built a laser in the backyard!" Candace screamed.

* * *

"Calm down Candace I'm sure your just having a nervous breakdown." Linda said.

* * *

"I'm not having a nervous breakdown Mom! Come and see for yourself!" Candace said.

* * *

"I can't right now honey, I have things to take care of for the party. "Linda said.

* * *

"But mom!" Candace protested.

* * *

"Not now Candace, I'll call you later." Linda said then hung up the phone.

"I swear that girl has mental issues." She said to herself.

* * *

"Fine! Then if she won't hear what I have to say she might as well see it." Candace said. She rushed down the steps to the backyard door, but before she could even open it the door bell rang.

'Ugh who could that be?' She thought.

She opened the front door and saw Jeremy holding a large present.

"Oh hi Jeremy." Candace said in a nervous voice.

"Hey Candace, my parents wanted me to drop this gift over before we could come tonight, so in case they forgot it here I am." Jeremy said.

"Sure let me help you with that." Candace offered.

"Its ok I've got it." Jeremy said. "Uh where should I put this?"

"By the fireplace." Candace said.

Jeremy turned around to put the present down, not realizing that she just took a picture of the back of his head.

"Well I guess that's it." Jeremy said.

"See you at the party." Candace said and closed the door behind him.

"This picture is so going on Myface." Candace said.

Then realizing that she was supposed to bust the boys, she whipped out her camera phone and snapped the picture of the laser and the boys standing next to it.

"Haha! Victory is mine!" Candace cheered.

* * *

"Now that I have fully installed my device I must wait for the moon." Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry was still strapped to the chair.

"As soon as the moon gets here the Shrink-Inator will come in full effect, thus shrinking everything I shoot it at." Doofenshmirtz announced.

"So while were waiting, I was thinking of watching a movie or playing ultimate twister." Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry stared for a moment, then thought it would be a good idea to play ultimate twister with Doofenshmirtz, besides at least he would get out of that terrible chair.

Perry nodded.

"Good! I'll get the box!" Doofenshmirtz said.

* * *

The guests were already arriving to the Flynn's party; the moon was now visible all Ferb needed to do was transfer the card to the moon.

"Ok Ferb when I say go you start tracing ok?" Phineas instructed.

Ferb nodded then prepared himself.

"Ok go!" Phineas said.

Ferb started drawing the card on a touch screen using a pen; while he was drawing the laser was drawing the exact same thing on the moon.

"Looking good Ferb!" Phineas said.

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

Soon, the others arrived. Baljeet and Buford showed up.

"Hey guys." Phineas greeted.

"Hi Phineas, hi Ferb." Baljeet said.

"I just came here for the food." Buford said.

Ferb had finished the drawing then started shooting decorations at it.

"That looks so cool!" Isabella said.

"Thanks." Phineas said.

* * *

The parents were still at the store paying for their items.

"Ugh, looks like I have a message." Linda said. She opened her inbox and saw what she had received.

* * *

"Candace it's me Stacy." Stacy said while knocking at her door.

"Hold on a sec!" Candace yelled.

"But Jeremy is downstairs." Stacy said.

"That's why I need to find something good to wear." Candace said.

"Well let me in." Stacy said.

"Hold on I need to answer my phone." Candace said. She flipped up the pink cell phone and answered it.

"Hello." Candace said.

* * *

"Candace what exactly did you send me?" Linda asked.

* * *

"No need for questions! What do you think about it?" Candace asked.

* * *

"I think it's weird and unusual." Linda said.

* * *

"Of course it's weird! It's a huge laser!" Candace yelled.

* * *

"Laser? You sent me a picture of Jeremy's head." Linda said.

* * *

"Ohmygosh!" Candace said, unwillingly embarrassed. "I sent the wrong picture!"

Then she remembered that she thought she deleted Jeremy's picture because it wasn't visible enough, instead she deleted her proof photo.

* * *

"Uh Candace I have to go." Linda said.

* * *

"Mom you have to get here now!" Candace said.

* * *

"We're just around the corner honey." Linda said.

* * *

"Hurry!" Candace yelled then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Stacy asked.

"Oh nothing." Candace said. "Now where's Jeremy?"

* * *

"The moon is in full view! And now it is almost time to use my Shrink-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Right after he lost 6 games of ultimate twister to a platypus.

Perry was now free to do what he wanted.

Doofenshmirtz headed for the laser.

* * *

The guests were now moving to the backyard for presents, the card was finished.

Candace waited at the driveway as her parents pulled up.

She ran to the car and pulled her mom out.

"Come on!" Candace yelled.

"Candace the groceries!" Linda yelled.

"No time!" Candace yelled.

The guests wowed at the moon, as the boys showed it to them.

"We have to wait for your father."Linda said.

"Noooo! By the time he gets out the car it will disappear!" Candace yelled.

"What will?" Linda asked.

"The card Phineas and Ferb made!" Candace yelled.

Perry got up from the floor and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the back of the head which made him lean on the button to miss his target.

"Come on!" Candace said. "Here it is the card they made on the moon!" Candace said, without realizing that the design of the card was hit by Doofensmirtz's machine and caused it to shrink until it could not be seen. The laser Phineas and Ferb Built was shrunken too, to microscopic size.

"Here you see?" Candace asked.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Linda asked.

"What is all the fuss about?" Lawrence asked.

"But, but, but!" Candace stuttered.

"Oh well." Phineas said after he saw the card disappear. "Looks like we can settle for this one." He said as he pulled out the one they made before.

"Oh thank you boys I love it." Lawrence said.

"I don't believe this!" Candace yelled. "They always get away with everything!"

"Hey Candace." Jeremy said.

Candace went from angry to bashful in a second.

"h-hi Jeremy." She said.

"You look nice." He complimented.

"Who wants cake?" Linda asked. As she set the cake on the picnic table.

Candace sighed, "wait I forgot my gift." She said then dashed to her room.

Buford lit the tiki torches, and everyone sat on the grass.

"Here it is." Candace said returning from the house.

Lawrence opened it and read the message.

"Aww thank you Candace." He said then gave her a hug.

"Group picture!" Baljeet announced.

They all got together to take a big family picture.

Perry appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Perry, where have you been?" Phineas asked.

Perry made his weird platypus noise.

"Did you know that alligators are the last of the dinosaurs?" Ferb said.


End file.
